


Oh how the tables have turned

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Exploring Mycroft's fetish's [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, greg dom, mycroft sub, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>living alone had it's perks, no children to inturupt. Between the hours of one pm to eleven pm mycroft was referred to as pet, and Greg, well Greg is his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

* * *

"Have you been good today, pet?" Greg circled his husband.

living alone had it's perks, no children to inturupt. Between the hours of one pm to eleven pm mycroft was referred to as pet, and Greg well Greg was his master.

"Yes master" mycroft panted pathetically. He was on his hands and knees awaiting his master arrival home, he was naked apart from the collar he was wear, the cock cage locked on him -in which Greg had the key to- and a glass butt plug in his arse, Greg enjoyed being able to see how much come he had filled him with.

Mycroft and Greg had sat down and discussed rules:

  1. the collar stays on always
  2. unless told to no touching yourself without masters permission
  3. if pet is not being fucked a plug must be in
  4. pet hesitates or doesn't do as master says a card shall be drawn from the punishment box
  5. If a rule is broken then pet shall have a cock cage on for a month and will be fucked in some way three times a day.
  6. is not wearing a cock cage, a cock ring must be worn till master says otherwise.



Greg attached a lead to the collar "then let us begin" they began walking to their sexroom, mycroft crawling behind at his heals


	2. sharing is caring

Greg looked mycroft over licking his lips.

"Be a good boy mycroft and let these lovely men take you however they like"

Mycroft nodded and crawled over to the man sitting in his masters usual chair nuzzling against his crouch

Greg had invited a few friends over from when he had been studying in the police academy.

* * *

Earlier that day

* * *

"Gregory" mycroft snuggled up against his partner as he laid in his lap.

Greg looked down "yes honey?"

"Can we try something new tonight?"

Greg paused the tv "like what?" He began running his fingers through his partners hair.

"I've always like the idea of being shared...maybe you could invite some people you trusted over...?" He said hopefully looking up at him through his eyelashes.

"Sounds intresting..." Greg nodded "I'll organise it for tonight"

Mycroft grinned excitedly "Thank you master!"

Greg kissed his forehead

* * *

That night

* * *

The man chuckled "you've got a beauty here Greg. Is he louse? I like 'em louse"

Greg smiled "not at the moment but he has a plug in. So if you let karl and Mark fuck him first he'll be nice and sloppy. Won't you pet?"

Mycroft nodded "yes sir, masters come is inside me from this morning and if everyone comes in me I'll be wide and sloppy" he rubbed his lips over the mans clothed erection earning a moan from the man above him

"move away from Jeff and go to one of the other men myc"

Jeff sighed as mycroft moved away.

Mycroft halted at mark who pulled mycroft up not hesitating as he bent him over the arm of the couch.

Greg walked over handing Mark the bottle of lube "he doesn't need to be prepped. So you can just slick your cock up"

Mark nodded taking his cock out then applying the lube. He removed mycrofts plug earning a moan from the man bent over the couch with his hole on full display.

Mark grabbed his hips slowly beginning to push in.

Mycroft groaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"He's got a nice boy pussy I'll give him that" he said once he had bottomed out in mycroft giving his arse cheek a slap.

"Thank you sir" mycroft said moaning.

Greg smiled "well how about you be a good little pet and suck master off?"

Mycroft opened his mouth eagerly "pretty please?"

Greg stroked his face and told mark it was alright to begin as he started pounding into mycroft.

The sound of skin slapping off skin filling the room.

Greg took his cock out. Mycroft licked his lips and waited. Greg moved and placing his cock is mycroft's mouth.

Mycroft swirled his tongue around the tip before moving down along the shaft before sucking on it in time with marks thrusts.

mycroft squeezed around mark's cock "oh you little slut" he panted thrusting deeper and deeper before coming into him. he pulled out and plugged mycroft back up so no come would escape. he cleaned himself up and sat down.

Greg came into mycroft's mouth and he swallowed it like master had taught him. he cleaned his master up with his tongue then got back down to the ground on all fours.

Karl pointed in front of him. mycroft crawled over sitting back infront him. Karl moved sitting in a chair before taking his cock out "come up and ride me"

mycroft climbed up and positioned himself before pulling the plug out and quickly pushing down on Karl's cock. he squeezed his eyes shut at the pain and greg walked over talking mycroft's hand "breath baby" he said softly "you should have made sure it was lubed up"

Holmes nodded "sorry master"

"don't apologise to me. I'm not the one getting hurt" Lestrade leaned in whispering "This will be your last one for the night. they're staying for another night. Jeff will get his way tomorrow"

The sub nodded happily and began to slowly ride the man bellow him before getting into a faster pace causing the chair rock.

Karl came up into him. greg helped mycroft off slowly and told him to go wait in their bathroom.

"I think that enough for tonight lads" greg informed them. Karl and Mark nodded "that was Great greg, he's beautiful" the two left patting Greg's back. Jeff stood up "I never got a turn on him" he growled some what angrily.

"Pardon?" Greg asked confused and taken back by his tone.

"I never got a turn on your slut" Jeff growled.

"don't call mycroft that! he got hurt! I have to make sure he's okay like a good dom does. If you can't understand that maybe it's best you leave"

he sneered "he's just a whore Lestrade? when will you realise subs are not equals and are just for fucking and pleasuring their masters?"

Greg grinded his teeth "leave my house now before I break every bone in pathetic body!" he hissed.

with that Jeff grabbed his things and left.

* * *

After calming down Greg went to the bathroom finding mycroft he kissed his husband softly removing the collar and filling the bath "are you okay?" he asked

mycroft nodded "just sore. If I ripped something is it okay if I don't take part tomorrow?" he asked nearvously.

"of course, honey. I wouldn't expect you too. Jeff has left anyway and I've asked Mark and Karl to leave early tomorrow" Lestrade informed him.

"oh...why?" he asked curiously. He didn't mind, he enjoyed just being with Greg.

"something I didn't approve of were said"

Once the bath was filled Greg walked over removing mycroft's cock cage and bring him off quickly. it didn't take long for mycroft to cum all over his stomach and Greg's fist. Greg washed his hand then helped mycroft into the bath washing him softly.

greg cleaned him completely the helped him out. towel drying him and placing his cockcage on before mycroft got into his pyjamas.

they laid in bed after a eventful day.

Mycroft was snuggling greg, his head on his husbands chest. He looked up about him fondly "love you"

Greg blinked down at him tiredness taking over "love you too.


End file.
